inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuno Reika
Mizuno Reika "Ika" (麗華ミズノ) 'is a student at Raimon Junior High and is a soccer player. She is a soccer player who is always sarcastic towards her friends. She might seem blunt and ignorant but deep inside, she has a heart of gold and is willing to help her loved ones throughout life. She loves lots of things and is known to be a little loud or weird at times but that just makes it more fun for Reika. Character 'Personality Reika is a very complicated girl who is always self-confident. However, she can be rather odd and random at times. She tries her best to fit in. She can be very sensitive at times due her ignorant personality and childish manners. Other than her blunt moments, she is very friendly and nice towards her friends when they are taking something that concerns her very seriously. At a younger age, Reika tended to be very anti-social and friendless; she didn't want any friends because she claimed that she had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of 'amateurs'. She always thought she was more mature than the other kids for an unknown reason but Reika had her ignorant personality through-out kinder-garden until now. You can call Reika a "crazy fangirl" because she is obsessed (italic) with kawaii things, Vocaloid, pandas, music, reading, sketching, waffles and soccer. She likes acting smart and clever but she is actually very sarcastic and isn't that quick at getting ideas. But deep inside, Reika is a total sweet-heart. 'Appearance' Ika has strawberry blonde hair that she usually leaves loose. Her eyes are green and her skin tone is pale beige. She wears a light blue top which says "I <3 Kawaii" on it with a dark blue tank-top underneath it. She wears a pair red shorts and grey sneakers. She also wears a necklace which has a purple music note on it. Relationships 'Parents' Mr. Mizuno and Mrs. Mizuno are Reika's parents. However, they are not so proud of their daughter's obsession with many things that won't help her in life (in their case). They expect Reika to be the 'perfect child', after her older brother who is now visiting from collage. Reika tends to fall out of peace and love with her parents when they try to explain to her that they want the best for her but she argues with them at times in order to keep her life the same. 'Ichiro Mizuno' He is Reika's older brother who is visiting from collage from time to time but this doesn't please Reika on the outside. She usually argues and tease Ichiro when he does the same first. They also tend to fall out of sibling love and instead, they have a sibling rivalry. But deep inside, they both of them know that they love each other dearly, even though they don't actually show it. 'Sakura Yoi' She is Reika's best friend, but the two consider themselves as sisters. They had been friends ever since first grade but that doesn't mean they don't tease each other or something along those lines. They call each other "baka" and give each other random nick-names when they're annoyed with the other or simply just for fun. They always have each other's backs and never give up when they are together. 'Kiyama Hiroto' Reika has a crush on Hiroto ever since she first saw him in Episode 45 when he had a match with Raimon. She found him 'adorable' and 'cute' and so when he joined Raimon, she eventually fangirled and started to hang around with the team more just to see him. It is possible that Hiroto knows about Reika's little secret but they don't communicate much so it's hard to tell sometimes. 'Midorikawa Ryuuji' These two treat each other like siblings ever since they met. They first started off as good friends but as they got closer, Reika began calling him "bro" or simply treat him as her brother. They have a good relationship but they tend to tease each other a few times. Plot 'Misadventures of Arata Ayumu ' TBA Trivia *The name "Reika" means "lovely flower petal". (Rei- "lovely", ka- "flower petal") *She loves chocolate chip waffles. *Her birthday is on March 24th. *Please do not copy. *If you would like to use her, I would really appreciate it if you'd ask me first. *You can see her gallery here. KawaiiGirl01 (talk) 21:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Female Category:Defender Category:Fanmade Character Category:KawaiiGirl's Characters Category:Misadventures of Arata Ayumu Category:Soccer player Category:Arata Ayumu